User blog:Johndoe-m9/SUICIDE Unit
If any of these antagonists return in Newmark: Summary: The SUICIDE Unit is a group made by Rozetta Pierre (now known as ROZETTA) to protect Plan Supernova and to kill all of the members of the GPD with their newfound powers. The team is made of districts killers and Rozetta’s cronies and acquaintances loyal to her. Any attempt of opposing them will be exterminated immediately. Members: Rosamund Wilcox/The Agony; Age: 36, Height: 5’7, Weight: 135lb, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): Fairview High School Principal, Serial Killer -Appearance: Rosamund wears a black patterned overcoat along with a black buttoned shirt and black pants. She also wears shades, black gloves, and black boots. Her hair is disheveled and she is seen holding a Makarov pistol. -Personality: Still believing that protecting a child requires killing a parent first, Rosamund takes her anger out of every parent she sees, not hesitating to rip a guard’s front teeth out with her hands. She is mostly seen calm and cold of others, keeping her cool and planning ahead of time. Rosamund is also confident of her newfound powers, seeing this as fitting to punish parents. However, she is prone to murderous outbursts if being humiliated or beaten by enemies, making her do near reckless decisions to achieve her goals. -Powers and Abilities: Rosamund is very fast, strong, and durable, moving as if she were teleporting and being nearly invulnerable to anything that hits her. Using her palm, she can initiate “Heart Attack Touch” to her enemies’ chests, which instantly kills them. She also uses a Makarov and Rocket Cow cans, which can explode if shot or it hits something. With the Speed Gear, Rosamund can literally slow down time, using it to set her enemies into traps they cannot escape. However, someone using a Speed Gear can move in Rosamund’s slowed time, but with less awareness of what’s happening. Christian P. Bateman/The Insanity; Age: 32, Height: 6’1, Weight: 200lb, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): Venture Capitalist, Owner of Orion Inc., Ad Astra Member -Appearance: Christian keeps his normal attire during his time in Money Mile. He hides a axe, a knife, a hammer, a chainsaw, and a Glock 19 in his clothes and has some scars in his back. -Personality: Christian is a cold, calculating, and unrepentant psychopath who is loyal to Rozetta and sharing the same ideology as her. He has no regard for human lives and looks down on others, even planning an assault on the precinct along with Ad Astra to hinder the GPD’s investigation and to place a warning on them. Even though he sneers at the police for their “useless” efforts, he prefers to avoid confrontation with them to focus on his plans and let others attack them, showing little signs of cowardice. Christian also has a large interest in torturing woman, but can be slightly disturbed by receiving flashbacks of his mother and seeing his colleagues being attacked. Upon confronting the team in Newmark, he go as far to express his annoyance and irritation to them for snooping around their plans and trying to stop everything Rozetta planned. -Powers and Abilities: Christian is very tolerant to pain, physically strong, and uses a variety of weapons derived from thriller films in battle. He is relentless upon chasing his targets and has a lot of stamina, but preferring to walk rather than use it recklessly. He can sense others by the sounds they make and their smell, giving him their location. With the Intelligence Gear, Christian makes four clones of himself independent of each other but agreeing on a plan they make. The weapons Christian carries were given to the clones other than his Glock 19. Timothy Cooper/The Grief; Age: 51, Height: 6’1/6’7, Weight: 205lb/Varies, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough PD Beat Cop -Appearance: Tim wears a camo green and red jacket over a grey shirt with dark blue pants and black boots. Inside his bloodstream are blue nanobots that covert his body into a living weapon. -Personality: Once the reserved and joking member of the police force and a loving husband and father he was, Tim lost everything after “punishing” his sister by blowing her up simply because she doesn’t mourn her father, unceremoniously losing his job and his family, with his daughter changing her surname to Hooper to avoid the bad reputation that her used-to-be-father have. Tim was very apathetic to everyone, even to friends and family, believing that he has nothing left in this world and strives for a peaceful life and for someone to understand him. When Rozetta finally came to him, Tim became filled with rage over the fact that the player was always the one who holds the cards and believes that he can kill anyone who disturbs his life even the player. Tim is also filled with regret of his actions, mourning his late sister several times over despite directly murdering her and having hallucinations of his sister. -Powers and Abilities: With the nanobots in his body, Tim can transform his body into any weapons like pistols for fingers, assault rifles for wrists, shotguns for knuckles, sniper bullets for saliva, and submachine guns for feet. Tim also has super strength and can regenerate any wound inflicted with his nanites in seconds. With the Power Gear, Tim can transform his body into more advanced and destructive weapons, being able to fly and burn enemies with jets on his back, shoot rockets out of his arms, activate a machine gun in his chest, shoot lasers out of his eyes, tread the area with his feet, and scream out grenades. Skylar Sage/The Truth; Age: 24, Height: 5’6, Weight: 130lb, Blood: B- -(Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough University Student, Higher Truth Member -Appearance: Skylar wears a orange prison shirt but keeps her purple blouse, brown pants, and brown boots. She wears a red scarf on her neck and has her crystal in her pocket. She also has symbols on her palms and fingerless gloves that hide them along with blue and gold triangular earrings. -Personality: After being disillusioned of her leader’s presumed embezzlement, Skylar felt that everyone needs to be told the truth after what happened to her. With her on ROZETTA’s side, Skylar is quick enough to give warning to ROZETTA’s enemies and is willing to punish those who lie. However, Skylar is more hesitant of following ROZETTA as she reminded her of Steven. -Powers and Abilities: Skylar can project blasts of purple energy with the powers of the crystal she holds. She can make limited energy constructs such as swords and shields. She can also levitate and detect any lies of her opponents by pressing her index and middle fingers to her head, sensing their heartbeat. With the Agility Gear, Skylar can jump higher and further to gain flight earlier and create multiple energy constructs such as a swarm of flying swords. Dr. Ernest Emerson/The Delusions; Age: 65, Height: 6’2/6’11, Weight: 160lb/396lb, Blood: O+ (Mutated) -(Former) Occupation(s): Archaeologist of the Amundsen–Scott South Pole Station, Scientist -Appearance: Ernest wears a black and green suit of armor along with a black face mask and a yellow visor. He carries a submachine gun and several orange bombs contained green deadly gas. Ernest usually rides on a silver glider and he has several shaving marks on his hair. Upon transformation from the Agility Gear, Ernest becomes a green reptilian figure with tail, goblin-like ears, yellow and red eyes, and sharp teeth. -Personality: Ernest is a very delusional and crazy man, believing that there is more in this world even history itself. He doesn’t care about human lives and sees this as an opportunity for the world to acknowledge the power of science. However if proven wrong and talked back to, Ernest will become angry that he will start having an uncontrollable obsession to kill them immediately, even becoming worse if he uses the Agility Gear, giving his enemies an advantage to defeat him. -Powers and Abilities: After doing 21 hours of self-experimentation on himself, Ernest has gained the abilities of a reptile, with enhanced stamina, regeneration, and enhanced agility. On his glider, Emerson can swoop through enemies to perform assaults with his fast-firing submachine gun that pierces through metal and orange bombs that release a toxic and explosive gas that poisons and kills someone in seconds. Additionally, he has retractable claws that can cut through stone and bladed homing projectiles that tracks the target for Dr. Emerson to see. With the Agility Gear, Ernest becomes a reptilian beast that has enhanced strength, quick reflexes, and a tail that can whip enemies along with sharp teeth that can bite through anything. He can even use his glider as a fast and sharp melee weapon. Dr Phillip Hoover/The Expectation; Age: 40, Height: 6’0, Weight: 172lb, Blood: B+ -(Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife Head of the Meteorite Department, Geologist, Chemist, Leader of the SUICIDE Unit -Appearance: Hoover ditches his lab coat and wears a black and gray fiber like armor with a DreamLife symbol along with navy blue trousers and purple shoes with a white star pattern. He also wears black gloves and wields an 8-bladed purple spinning energy sword along with a blaster. Hoover has a micro-communicator inside his ear to talk with ROZETTA. -Personality: Being the leader of the SUICIDE Unit and the former head of the meteorite department, Hoover is a most reserved and prideful of the group. He shows resentment of the player and their gang for ruining DreamLife plans from the start and is willing to take chances to destroy them and to protect Project Supernova no matter the cost. He expresses his disgust that he working that a group of prisoners but shows interest of ROZETTA’s Ad Astra, believing that they had better plans that collaborates with DreamLife’s. Despite being the leader, he is less confrontational in battle, willing to do progression on ROZETTA’s work and finish what she should’ve started. -Powers and Abilities: As a leader of the SUICIDE Unit and second-in-command of ROZETTA, Hoover plans things out for his team and orders them around. He uses a 8-bladed energy sword that can slice through anything and spin around during fights with the GPD. However, due to his lack of fighting skills and preference to stay out of battle, Hoover can be unaware sometimes and be open to attack but uses a blaster to attack enemies out of his range. Hoover also has several crystals that can temporarily mind break people. With the Intelligence Gear, Hoover can control the physics and chemistry of everything such as inertia, kinetic energy, molecules, gravity, and structures. Emilio Marconi-Fuller/The Weapon; Age: 22, Height: 5’6/7’1, Weight: 125lb/421lb, Blood: O+/C- -(Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife Meteorite Lab Technician, Massachusetts Institute of Technology Student -Appearance: Emilio wears his normal attire with a few differences, he has red eyes, blood dripping out of his mouth, and a machine integrated in his back. This machine transforms him into a tall android-like being similar to Double from Mega Man X4, but with Emilio’s face. He can transform into this form and revert back any time he wants. -Personality: While he is seen as weak and naive in his normal state, Emilio is actually seen as a insane, megalomaniacal, and remorseless person who never sees himself as human but someone who is loyal to: DreamLife and Ad Astra. Emilio believes that humanity is weak and dying and that Protozane and change the world. He doesn’t care about the carnage he spreads and is hateful of his own father and other people he sees as criminals, ironically becoming someone way worser than them. Emilio also mocks others of being naive and has a tendency to maniacally laugh even at unnecessary times. However, Emilio still shows an interest in comic books and willing to wait to attack the GPD until a certain time passes. -Powers and Abilities: Due to a machine implanted on his back, Emilio can transform into his much larger, menacing form anytime he wants. In his “Double” form, Emilio has enhanced speed and agility, uses two purple energy blades, shoots out crescent blades of energy, and creates several flying drones that assist Emilio in fighting. With the Power Gear, Emilio can create a copy of himself that has the same powers as him, making them twice as deadly. D.C.L.P.A (Dorothy Kix, Courtney Guerra, Lucius Roth, Polly O’Brien, Azeeb Patel)/The Rebellion; Age: (21, 21, 23, 20, 21), Height: (5’5, 5’6, 5’8, 5’5, 5’5), Weight: (110lb, 135lb, 180lb, 114lb, 300lb), Blood: (B+, B-, A+, A+, B-) -(Former) Occupation(s): (D: Economics Student, Ad Astra Leader), (C: Zeta Rho Theta Paintball Team Captain, History Student, Ad Astra Member), (L: Behavioral Science Student, Ad Astra Member), (P: International Relations Student, Grimsborough Quails Cheerleader, Ad Astra Member), (A: Computer Science Student, Ad Astra Member) -Appearances: All of the Ad Astrans besides Azeeb, who wears his normal attire with a bulletproof vest and carries a IPear computer, wear metallic gray and neon blue suits with orange lines with some differences: Dorothy wears a gray face mask, has two additional robotic arms, and holds swords and a bo stick that splits into two, Courtney wears a one eye visor and is armed with a carbine, Lucius wears a helmet covering his head and face and wields two shields, and Polly wears goggles and has two whips on her wrists. -Personalities: Ad Astra (or the Rebellion) is very loyal to ROZETTA and proud to be called special people. These former students have different personalities: Dorothy, being the leader of the group, shows concern for her colleagues and gives orders to them, Courtney is angry and violent but has a tactical mind from her previous paintball matches, Lucius is arrogant and constantly questions his opponents, Polly is very deceitful and cunning and remorseless of any destructive action she does, and Azeeb is cowardly and unwilling to fight the police, wanting to stay in jail to think about his actions. Despite their teamwork, they are sometimes hindered by Polly’s desire to be the leader as she has the longer prison sentence than the other four Ad Astrans, causing both her and Dorothy to argue with each other. -Powers and Abilities: The Rebellion, as a group, is dangerous to fight as one man or even a army of soldiers. Dorothy is fast and has four arms that hold her swords and bo stick that can split into two, Courtney has a carbine rifle and can target her enemies nearly automatically, Lucius has two shields that turn into spinning blades that can shred through anything, Polly has two electric whips that are very sharp, can reach to high places, and electrocute her enemies to death, and Azeeb uses a multi-purpose computer that creates a robot in 30 seconds that Azeeb controls. With the Speed Gear, the weapons of the students will be sent flying to Dorothy to combine her into a killing machine. Dorothy now has six arms with her regular ones holding her swords, the upper extendable arms from Azeeb’s robot holding Dorothy’s split bo stick combined with Lucius’ shields into hammers, and the lower arms that hold Polly’s whips and Courtney’s gun in Dorothy’s back which fires from her shoulders. One of the most infamous stances Dorothy uses is spinning the whips rapidly while holding her swords and the hammers back. This makes Dorothy impossible to beat but leaves the other Ad Astrans vulnerable. Brock “No Life” Perry/The Fall Guy; Age: 23, Height: 5’7, Weight: 180lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Truck Driver, Supplier, Human Shield, Scapegoat, Hitman, (Unofficial) SUICIDE Unit Member -Appearance: Brock keeps his normal attire but with several bruises, cuts and broken bones from his time in prison. He carries a picture of both Mia and him which was dated August 15th, the day Mia was still his girlfriend. -Personality: Brock, being guilty of killing Mia, felt there is nothing in life anymore as there is only suffering and death. He is very indifferent of joining ROZETTA as he felt he needs to take time to reconvene. Brock, unlike the other SUICIDE Unit members, has no combat skills and relies on running away, earning him the ire of others for being a coward and dimwit. This is also makes Brock want to save himself, not caring about the lives of the innocent and wanting to leave Grimsborough as soon as possible. After gaining some confidence and reassurance by ROZETTA, Brock becomes brave enough to fight the player but also becomes cruel and ruthless as shown when he tries to ram an armored truck on a building to kill Ramirez along with other civilians. -Powers and Abilities: Due to him never having the Gear System inside him, Brock Perry is powerless and relies on other tools to save himself. Brock drives a armored truck that can hold multiple weapons, Protozane, gadgets, and soldiers. Brock is an expert in explosives, using several objects such as pipes to set up traps for the player. When threatened, Brock uses objects near him or his fists as a weapon to temporarily stun people and then run away. Upon gaining confidence, Brock obtains a gadget that can control any vehicles he could find. Upon controlling the car, it turns into a weaponized version of itself with spikes, flames, blades, and a self destruct sequence. Brock also uses his armored truck (with has bulletproof windows and tires) that can withstand blows by Gloria’s shields and bullets that try to kill him and gain speed and velocity to kill his intended target, the player. It was revealed that the gadget was a Stand named To Kingdom Come, which Brock got when he was stabbed by an arrow during his time in jail. Because of Brock’s lack of knowledge of having a Stand, any damage inflicted on To Kingdom Come can be reflected on Brock. Julia “Alexis” Brine/The Sacrifice; Age: 36, Height: 5’6, Weight: 126lb, Blood: B- -(Former) Occupation(s): Agrimeadows Chief Executive Officer, Ad Astra Member -Appearance: Julia wears her normal attire with a black tattered hooded cloak around her neck and holds a purple scythe that mind controls people. -Personality: Julia is very loyal to Rozetta and gets very angry whenever her plans fail. After failing to spread the Protozane all over Grimsborough, Julia is determined to start Plan Supernova to finish what Ad Astra could’ve started. She is also sadistic and a sociopath, smiling when has a mind-controlled man brutally beat up another innocent man. She is very germaphobic and has a cherry fetish, willing to lose time cleaning everything with her hand sanitizer and licking cherries in a sexual and disturbing way whenever she sees them respectively. -Powers and Abilities: With the Protozane Scythe, Julia can mind control people and create big and powerful slashes. She can also erase space, create portals that lead her into places that she desire to go, and make “corn” grow to make people confused and lost. Using her cloak, Julia turns invisible in the dark and moves very fast. With the Emotion Gear, Julia can absorb the emotions of others to turn it into a weapon. (COMING SOON!) Category:Blog posts